


【Damijay】驯化癖

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 达米安养过一只猫。





	【Damijay】驯化癖

很少有人知道达米安训练动物的嗜好遗传自母亲。

塔利亚的兴趣在于驯服各式各样的强悍男性，在塔利亚眼里他们迷茫无助地样子可太动人了，一张英俊的迷迷糊糊的脸，再配上强健有力的身体，恶魔之女认为那几乎就是可爱的代名词。达米安见过很多这样被母亲骑在身下的“奴仆”。  
而达米安喜欢驯化动物。  
第一次见到杰森的时候达米安提着个从岩洞里砍的怪兽脑袋走在沙漠里，粘稠的棕黄色兽血不断从他手里滴落下来。达米安受了点伤，衣服破破烂烂的，小小的一个孩子头脸四肢不同程度地渗着血。翻过沙丘就是刺客联盟的基地，达米安幻想母亲会为了他奔出来，亲吻他，拥抱他，抚摸他的脸。  
但他能见到的只有跟一个木偶相对而坐默默流泪看夕阳的母亲。  
达米安私心里并不认为那样的杰森是“人类”，他更像只浑浑噩噩四肢修长的流浪猫，那是个非人的物件儿，那么以前的所有背景一切经历都跟他没什么关系。  
所以他就是母亲给我准备的了。  
男孩对此理直气壮。

青年对他的接近毫无反应，达米安更加加深了对于行尸走肉的判断，年轻的继承人拖拽着他的脊背，想把手中精美的项圈套进他的脖子，但这显然被身体本能地判断成了“伤害”。杰森骤然发难，侧过身体提起了男孩的兜帽。  
长刀穿过腰侧将杰森钉在了地板上。  
杰森安静下来，达米安坐在他胸口瞪他，拿着项圈锁他的喉咙，虎口压过轻轻搏动的颈动脉。那双空洞的眼睛和稳健流淌的血液格格不入，男孩烦躁地摁住眼皮扇了一巴掌，仿佛这样就能把他的眼神打出内容似的。手指戳在眼皮上本应很疼，可惜痛感无法传递进青年的大脑，他对此毫无反应。  
达米安对此感到挫败，于是打一下，再打一下，那张清爽的脸肉眼可见地变得青紫，但仍然毫无情绪，他被钉在底下机械地翻折两条腿试图把他甩出去。这会儿达米安简直像个试图驯服烈马的骑手，在颠簸中一手捉着项圈一手掐住长着青春期胡茬的那张脸，尖锐的牙从下半张脸一直撕咬到胸脯。  
来回扭转弹跳的腰肢使得刀刃成了来回切割的不规则锯子，伤口越来越大，训练场里弥漫着越来越浓重的血腥味。男孩泄愤地试图把青年连颤抖都不曾有的两瓣唇肉啃掉。杰森强行直起身体，随手抓过椅子往“危险”的方向砸，迫使达米安跳开，长刀破开更多皮肉切出了鲜血淋漓的“Y”形。他把自己在上面串得更严实，贯穿伤顶到了刀把，挥舞着椅子腿继续反击。  
小少主为此感到气馁，他拔了刀退到一边，鲜血从腰间可怖的伤口涌出又涓涓地流到了地上。达米安还太小，平视过去只能直直看见杰森的腹部，他笨拙地使用绷带去裹，染红的绷带被扔在一边。那件人形兵器就站立着，没有半分神采却挺直如标枪。

达米安废了很大的力气把他偷渡回自己的房间。男孩按照一位优秀饲主的自我修养亲手搭了个小窝，然后像驱逐牲畜一样在不接触肢体的前提下尝试把人赶进去。他们僵持了大约几个小时，但达米安的确取得最终胜利。  
夜里达米安被指甲抓挠木板的声音惊醒了，先是轻微的吱嘎，然后成了沉闷的砰咚，夹杂着极速的大口呼吸，他忍无可忍地下床向越来越大的噪音源头走去就听到豁朗一声，紧接着，大珠小珠落玉盘，噼噼啪啪地落了一地碎木。  
杰森这会儿越发像个哑巴，泪流满面地从一堆废木头里爬出来，脱力地佝偻着趴在地上，发出“呃呃”的无意义呻吟。  
少年摸亮床头灯坐下，慢慢摸着那头满是碎木屑的乌发把他放进自己怀里。  
达米安认为自己是个好主人。  
没意识的时候这人特别傻，小主人往他手里塞了个刀鞘，他就楞楞地一直抱着。  
“洪水与海洋都无法浇熄我的热情。我是个公主，而你却蔑视我。我是个处女，而你却夺走我的纯洁。我是贞洁的，而你却点燃我的血液……啊！啊！为何你不看着我？如果你看着我，你就会爱上我。很好，我知道你会爱上我，爱情的神秘比死亡的神秘更伟大。人们应该只要考虑爱情。”  
达米安阖上手中的书，青年抱着他的刀鞘，把眼帘垂进沉沉的夜色里。他小心地托起刀鞘的一头，努力不给另一端施加压力，杰森就像只刚学会走路的小鸭子一样摇摇晃晃笨笨拙拙地跟他一起出门觅食了。  
这是种怪异的“相依为命”氛围，达米安将永远不会承认。

母亲回来了，她才是实际控制者，塔利亚震惊地看着杰森身上横七竖八的那些绷带，年轻人把脑袋枕在达米安的床沿上，仍然呆呆的。塔利亚几乎是立刻带走了他，杰森体内仍然有着灵魂，塔利亚确信这一点。  
达米安听说他后来被母亲推进了拉撒路之池。

杰森被绑着嘴巴跟手脚抬进来的时候才发现这栋别墅的装潢颇有艺术气息，散布着美丽的雕塑和画作，房子的主人消瘦，但衣着入时，看起来很有涵养，倘若公开宣称这人是个无恶不作的精神异常罪犯恐怕不会有任何一个“上等人”愿意相信。  
“你一看就不是做这行的。”那人陶醉地凑近他吸了一口“身上没有被调教熟了的下贱味儿…”青年用那双琉璃珠似的绿眼睛盯着他，他的嘴巴在动，虽然塞上了艳丽的玫瑰口球，但仍然能看出面颊被舌头顶起来一块，凸出的部分缓缓上滑又隐匿不见。  
干他妈的他在舔那玩意儿，“艹…”屋主急促地呼吸着抓过散鞭，第一鞭打在下巴和脖子，偏薄的肌肤很快肿胀发红，密密麻麻绽放出瑰丽的细沙样出血点。  
杰森的喉结上下滑动，肌肉兴奋地绷紧，第二鞭横着抽过如波浪般轻颤的白皙小腹，黏腻的鼻音和被过量唾液堵住的喉音呼呼噜噜的听不太分明。  
“是谁派你来的。”  
鞭梢在翘起的乳尖上弹动拍打，青年兴奋地仰高了脖子。  
“我有钱，有身份，朋友多，商政两界黑白两道都有关系。我身上有太多可以利用的东西，所以你的雇主一定不想让我死，他打算送你来拿什么？”那双可恶的手顺着皮质束带的缝隙慢慢贴住了杰森的大腿肉，他摸起来饱满又柔嫩，所以尖锐的指甲不受控制地狠狠掐住扭转，恨不得拧出汁水来“好漂亮的腿…有没有想过自己是个礼物。”  
舌头舔上弹性十足的大腿内侧，青年的脚踝被绑住，两条腿被打开成了诱人的一个圈，舌头不够，很快用上了牙齿。男孩摇晃着脑袋激烈地呼吸，大腿内侧情不自禁收缩，鼓起又平下去，看起来甜蜜诱人。他被隔着薄纱轻轻咬啮腿根的软肉，甚至能鲜明感触到有人恶意刮弄啃噬上了年轻饱满的两颗。疼痛混杂着微弱的快感，性器很快被关在女式丁字裤里漏出了体液，但杰森被架着甚至连合拢自己都做不到，只能垂着眼皮享受下腹部轻轻痉挛的舒适。  
抹胸式样的白裙子柔软蓬松，被孱弱的人类摇摇晃晃拎着贴在赤裸的皮肤上，罪犯认真地低头用布料盖住饱满鼓胀的胸肉，又情不自禁把骨瘦如柴的指头按上去抓紧，隔着厚厚的白色布料顶弄青年只包了一层薄蕾丝的下体。  
“我完美的莉莉丝，上帝都会为你堕落的。”  
“也许黑色更适合你？不，那太凌厉…你该试试棕色或者红色。”染成金发的杰森呈现出一种过于廉价的漂亮，匕首般锋锐的五官配上讨好性质的干涩一次性染发，像路口几美分就能租一盘的性爱影片男主角，刻意模仿美国人传统审美的阳光憨傻，可一看黑色的发根就知道只不过是为了涨涨身价。那是种浓郁的接待大佬的街头暗娼式低劣性感，随便找个背人的角落，他就会坐在你腿上抚摸你的阴茎，给你来个完美的口活或者奶炮，随便加点钱就能射得脸上身上头发上到处都是，而你甚至没法包养他。  
下一秒他就被那两条该死的长腿夹住脖子甩在了地上。  
灵刀抵住了撑在地上的恶魔脖颈，修长手指只需轻挑，一道血线便汨汨流淌而下。杰森吐掉口球把它斩成两截又回来在血肉上划了第二刀，那并不致命，却足以令人胆战心惊。“你这个从一开始就不给人开口机会还动手动脚的垃圾，真被雇来的谁还有时间跟你玩BDSM的把戏。”  
达米安没想到自己会在这种场合见到杰森的裸体——不太准确，但也差不太多。兄长的手脚都被勒出了细细的红印，硕大饱满的胸肌腹肌上横七竖八全是暗红色皮下出血的鞭痕，那些痕迹明显比勒出来的更宽，也更粗暴，伸腿时可以明显看到大腿根部的指头印、牙齿印、还有湿淋淋的被人弄上去的口水。他的头发染成了金色，达米安猜想是某种短期伪装——天，它们看起来毫无光泽，陶德审美没这么糟。那种底层出身的低劣感被放大了，明艳五官堕落成了艳俗，仿佛连一身漂亮肌肉都成了练出来取悦男人的东西。青年站在两小摊血迹中间，修长的刀身往下幽幽淌血，他看起来血腥狂暴但又性感动人，乳头肿胀挺翘暴露在空气里，干燥得一掐就会让那甜美的声带悦耳地震动起来。但血淋淋的白纱和皮革束带被甩在一边显得有点凄凉，甚至滑稽。达米安口干舌燥，头皮发麻，伴随着心跳加快体温升高，毛孔快速张开在皮肤表面炸起一阵阵轻微刺痛，鼻子轻轻翕动，少年小小的喉结紧张得颤抖。  
“罗宾？”  
“我在跟一起贩卖人口案件。”  
“还是我来吧。”  
达米安把这理解成一种年长者对孩子的轻视与照顾，并为此感到气愤。陶德是他的猫，他才应该是照顾他的那个！他讨厌黑暗讨厌密闭的空间，会流眼泪，很需要照料爱抚。达米安以为自己可以像杰森一样抛弃混乱时期的记忆，但显然训练有素的大脑拒绝这么做。可自从杰森被推进那池水里，按祖父的说法他变成了个怪物，无法无天无所畏惧。这个可恶的满世界乱跑的…的…达米安也不知道该怎么形容，怎么能这样对自己的所有者！  
“…呕吐袋？认真的？”  
“别踩脏了你的脚”  
杰森惊诧于小孩奇怪的体贴，慢慢它套在了脚上。子弹争先恐后地洞穿了那两只下流的手，罪犯只能哀嚎着瘫在一边。一只软的厚的脚掌慢慢踩上去了，杰森动作很轻，但犯人已经疼得满头冷汗说不出话，他加重力道用脚跟和脚掌来回碾压，停顿了一下抬起来又重重踩下去。血花四溅。尖锐的惨叫回荡在空荡荡的房间里，杰森随意地扯过地板上的白纱去擦小腿上溅起的血珠，那玩意现在被污染得很丑陋，青年皱着眉头把它丢到一边。  
“要不是这根舌头在警局里还有点用我真该弄断了它。”  
这个肮脏邪恶家伙捡回一条命却笑得猖狂，他的牙缝都因为忍耐疼痛渗出了鲜血，但他惨白着一张脸得意地躺在地板上咳嗽着重新气定神闲起来。“别误会，我不是对你们义警的年龄有意见。”  
“我就是没想到那张一看就喜欢摇着屁股吸屌的婊子脸找个这么小的合作对象。”  
“小孩子哪懂成年人的乐趣…咳咳咳…”罪犯侧过去佝偻着身体，明明两只手被打得血肉模糊，可他却瞳孔放大，陷入病态的歇斯底里中。“他的身子真软，摸起来比最高档的塔夫绸还要棒。”  
暴怒的罗宾把他直接踢晕了过去。  
血迹斑斑的婚纱，沾染了罪犯肮脏的血在地板上卷成一团，骨瘦如柴的犯人废着两只手昏迷不醒，白墙面上飞溅的红还很新鲜，正在缓缓流淌下来。

“达米安？在想什么？你脸色很差。”  
“在想以前捡的一只猫”，男孩罕见地扁了扁嘴巴，热红茶腾腾的白汽扑在他脸上，带来一点湿意，“没养住，后来跑了。”  
“听着小D，也许我们可以…”  
“不！家里已经有一只阿尔弗雷德了！”  
“那只是不一样的”达米安几乎把脸埋进崭新的毛绒抱枕里，咕哝着“那不一样。”


End file.
